Inside Out
by kc creation
Summary: "I like you more when you lose your will to live." Vanitas/Ven, Non-con


**Inside Out**

Ven's eyes are pools of crystalized cerulean, glassy ovals that glow translucently beneath his thick black butterfly-wing lashes, which beat rhythmically against the puffy, rose-colored flesh of his tear dampened eyelids. The redness of the blood on his lips is saturated, twinkling within the trembling cracks and cuts that litter his battered face like the slick scales of a sly koi that Vanitas remembers seeing just the day before, inching through the chilly, pristine waterways of Radiant Garden, so smooth and beautiful beneath the veil of rushing water that he wanted to reach out and draw his fingers across its cherry-colored back, and so he does, dragging a calloused thumb over Ven's busted lip, eliciting a desperate whimper from the battered boy as the blonde tries to pull his black and blue stained face away.

"You know what will happen if you struggle."

He mutters darkly, voice thick and husky in the hiss of the dry air around them.

He chances a glance at the unconscious form of Aqua, limp and seemingly lifeless, lying mere meters away. Her unusual ocean-colored hair is splayed about her sweaty, dirt-covered face, fingers still and unmoving as her dusty keyblade rests uselessly only centimeters ahead of her.

"You_ do_ want her to live, don't you?"

He punctuates this question with a swift thrust of his bony hips, grinding into Ven's midriff and biting down a groan as the bloody slickness of his manhood rams deeper into his lighter half's moist entrance.

Ven lets out a startled, half-strangled cry, voice heavy with the weight of Vanitas's rough hands against the pulse of his throat and the pain that erupts at the base of his spine with every move the unmasked boy makes.

His tiny, scratched fingers dig at Vanitas's muscular arms, broken knuckles aching as he fumbles to find skin, desperately searching for a weakness so he and Aqua can escape.

"Please – Stop – I'm-"

He stutters, throat dry and chafed from the dust and the dry air, the venomous taste of Vanitas's lips and sour of his dick clinging to his tongue like a thin, unyielding film.

"You're beautiful."

Vanitas interrupts, ramming into Ventus's warmth, tasting the blood in the air with a sick fascination as the smaller teen howls in agony.

"_No, no, no, no, no-"_

Ven cries, digging chipped and bloody fingernails into the stiff, unforgiving flesh of his biceps. Vanitas scowls, disapproval evident in his molten gold irises.

He pulls one numb hand from Ven's throat, stretching it as far behind his back as he can, clutching each finger into the tightest fist he can muster before swinging it back around, as fast as lightening, and striking the blonde hard across the face.

Blood explodes from Ventus's swollen lips and splatters down to the hard ground beneath him, dotting Vanitas's cheeks like bright crimson paint. His bright blue eyes glaze over, dull and colorless as Vanitas heaves a shaky sigh and the tiny blonde is finally still.

Vanitas struggles to catch his breath, clenching and unclenching his suddenly sore fist as he watches the beginnings of another ugly bruise coloring Ven's jaw. The teen's mouth sits strangely now, as if it's broken, and Vanitas wonders if the blonde can still whimper like the broken dog he is.

He chokes out a breathy laugh, pressing calloused fingers into the yellowing flesh of Ven's jawline.

"I like you more when you lose your will to live."

He whispers seductively, thrusting evenly in and out of Ven's abused backside.

He contemplates wiping the blood stained tears from his unfortunate captive's flushed cheeks, but refrains, knowing that even the smallest act of tenderness can be misinterpreted as affection, and he definitely doesn't _love_ the annoying little mouse of a boy. No, it's with vehemence that he pins the helpless keyblader to the ground, breaking his jaw and forcing the beautiful, tantalizing crimson from his veins. It's definitely not_ love_, of all things.

Vanitas doesn't even know what this _love_ would feel like. All he can fathom is the tight, gnawing hatred in his heart and the feeling of sickness that overcomes him when he feels what Ventus feels; sees the way the blonde looks that that mindless idiot, Terra, those smiles and blushes and the swift beating of his heart when the brunette gives him the time of day.

It's not jealousy that drives him to plunge into Ven's soft, oh-so fragile virgin body the second he sees his opportunity, before the stupid, arrogant Terra or that vile blue haired girl ever get the chance. He doesn't know _what_ it is that urges him to steal away the last ounce of innocence that Ven has struggles so desperately to hold onto. However, it's_ definitely_ not anything as pleasant as _love._

_Love,_ he supposes, (having only learned of the word and it's strange, magical ability to turn even the strongest of men into sniveling rats, from Master Xehanort, who isn't exactly known for his fondness of the matters of the heart) is not supposed to throb in his chest like pins and needles when he gazes into the mind of the chipper little blonde._ Love_ is supposed to be gentle and kind, and there's nothing about Vanitas that is gentle or kind.

Ven shivers beneath him and he rolls his hips back swiftly, ramming into the keyblader with such fervor that his limp, lopsided head rams against the dirty ground below.

The thumping that this causes resonates off of the cliffs and fills the empty space around them. Vanitas feels it then: the creeping warmth of his fast-approaching orgasm, white hot underneath his skin, gnawing at his stomach and burning a trail up his spine.

Ven's eyes are closed, dark bruises staining the perfect porcelain of his flesh. His broken fingers ghost against Vanitas's biceps, breath coming out in shallow, painful puffs as his darker half rocks forward and back.

Vanitas slides his hand down the length of Ventus's sweaty, heaving body, palming the outline of the blonde's flaccid penis. He growls deep in his throat, noting with malicious pride how fearfully poor little abused Ventus shies away. He thinks, smirking, _'Where is your pride now, little soldier?'_

"You'd be hard if I were Terra, wouldn't you?"

He whispers, acid dripping from his words as he breathes into Ven's ear. He draws his tongue over the shell of it, chuckling as the keyblader tries to pull away.

Fresh tears began to cling to Ven's eyelids, creeping down his cheeks and drawing clean lines through the muck that paints his face.

"Just imagine that I'm him, just this once! You know you want to touch him. You know you_ yearn_ to fuck him! I can see your dreams, you know!"

Ven snatches his hand from his shoulder, shielding his face in shame as he sobs relentlessly.

"Every time you've wanted to kiss him, every time you've wished he was inside of you, every goddamn time you wondered what his dick would feel like on your filthy little lips, I've been watching! What a sickening child you are! Don't you realize that he'll hate you if he finds out? You didn't really think he loved you, did you?"

He laughs long and hard, wrapping his long fingers around Ventus's bruised throat, grip tightening as the blonde struggles and cries. The feeling of fingernails piercing his skin will not deter him from his rampant thrusting and suddenly, his orgasm takes him.

Light is flashing before his eyes. His seed spills out, thick and messy, onto Ven's bloody thighs. His breath is heavy, labored. He wants to sleep, but there is no time for rest, no time to spare. He's already wasted too much time playing with Ventus. Xehanort will be furious.

He forces his eyes open, relaxing his grip on the smothering teen.

He clicks his tongue at the blonde's limp penis, wanting to slap him as he pulls his tired arms from the boy's neck, brows furrowing at the sound of his gasps for air.

Ven is too far gone to be modest. He lies there, uncovered, as Vanitas's molten eyes rove his body, taking stock of all the damage he's created and all the scars that he knows will never heal.

"Master Xehanort should be finishing Terra off as we speak."

He huffs, pulling himself to his feet and tucking his soiled penis back into the confines of his pants.

Ven stiffens, but makes to move to rise. He wants to disappear, Vanitas can tell. He can smell it in the air, even stronger than the scent of blood and sweat and semen.

"Terra-"

The keyblader chokes, voice a low rasp in the swirling wind.

"H-he won't d-die so easily."

His eyes are dull, as if the heat of Vanitas's breath has fogged them. Vanitas knows what he must do. Master Xehanort had instructed for him to combine with the boy, to take over and create the x-blade. He is to kill Ventus within his own head, to eat him from the inside out until there is nothing but an empty shell.

He takes a step toward the young keyblader, hand outstretched.

'_I will destroy you.'_

He pulls the teen toward him by his dirty, sweat-drenched hair.

'_Not because he wants me to.'_

He slams their lips together, devouring Ventus's cries and swallowing his anguish.

'_But only because…'_

His eyes are a golden storm, bright and lucid as he draws the tiny male toward him, encircling him in the only loving embrace he's ever given. His fingers trace clumsy circles on Ventus's back and the teen is silent, waiting, confused.

'_Only because… You will want me to when you see what my Master has in store for you.'_

There is a flash of light overhead. He can feel the essence of Terra that was once so overwhelming dwindling slowly away as Xehanort exiles his soul from his body.

Aqua is still unmoving behind him. She is no long breathing.

Vanitas doesn't even consider telling this to Ven.

'_Your world is falling apart right before your very eyes and all you can do is sit back and watch it burn.'_

Ventus trembles but doesn't cry and Vanitas can feel himself begin to smile.

And then, he laughs.

_Fin._

_Phew, heavy, heavy stuff! I wrote this back in October but decided not to post it. I don't think rape is something to be taken very lightly, so I wasn't sure if I should share this or not. I do apologize to anyone who I've upset._

_Alright, so this is pretty much the worst possible ending for Birth By Sleep. Wouldn't you agree?_

_Well, thank you for taking the time to read and please feel free to tell me what you thought of this!_


End file.
